Treasure Garden
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: A fun time is had by all when Blake and Carly discovers what was growing in Ginger's garden for her school project, which involves Michael, Amanda, Lunch and others.


**I do not own Grand Theft Auto V! Rockstar Games owns it! Blake, Ginger, MJ and others is what I own for this second humor fanfic! Carly is xXBalorBabeXx's character from her GTA V stories!**

* * *

Treasure Garden

* * *

"Carly?" Blake called out as she climbed down the stairs and towards the living room, until she found her trying to get a 20 month old MJ dressed for the day.

"Michael Jr, hold still, kiddo. We'll play in a minute, but stop squirming." Carly said, while trying to slip on MJ's green short sleeve shirt that's saying… ' _Handsome'_ in blue boldface letters with a mustache underneath. Once she managed to get his shirt on, he was finally dressed as Carly let him go by releasing him from around her legs.

"Outside, outside!" MJ said pointing to the backyard window doors as Carly stood up from the couch.

"We'll go outside soon, MJ." Blake said showing a smile as she stood next to Carly, before both girls walked towards the kitchen and the teal haired teen went into the refrigerator to grab MJ's blue and red two handle sippy cup full of grape juice. "Here ya go, kiddo. Daddy says for you to drink it all."

MJ nodded before he sat down on the floor in front of Blake and Carly and started drinking it.

"You seemed tired, did MJ cause trouble?" Blake questioned after noticing Carly making herself a pumpkin spice latte from the Keurig Coffee Machine.

"No, didn't you hear Madam Godzilla and Dad yelling at each other last night?" Carly questioned while facing her youngest twin sister by ten minutes. "They kept MJ up and he was sleeping with me, most of the time."

"I didn't hear them last night, cause I had my Beats headphones over my ears." Blake answered, having one hand on the couch and the other on her hip. "Actually, yeah, I did hear them but they ended off with _anger body to body contact_." She explained, without damaging with real words to confuse or ruin MJ's toddler like innocence.

"I don't know why Dad is even trying to make things better." Carly said, before looking away as the machine started filling up her coffee cup. "Have you seen Ginny? I haven't seen her, since this morning after breakfast when Dad and Madam Godzilla left to go cool down." She questioned, before they both hearing the backyard doors opening as Ginger ran into the kitchen and her shirt was covered with dirt.

"Ginny, why are you cover in dirt?" Blake questioned.

"You know Madam Godzilla's going to yell at you again for being dirty." Carly said, walking towards Ginger and started brushing the dirt off her long sleeve teal blue shirt that's saying…' _Happy, Honest, Brave and Strong!'_

"I know, but my garden has come to life!" Ginger said.

"Garden?" Blake questioned, after removing Carly's pumpkin spice latte coffee cup from the Keurig coffee maker, and handed to sister when Carly finally washed her hands.

"She and her class are doing this project about caring plants in the community. So, Ginny brought home three for her project." Carly explained, before taking her first sip and MJ finally stood up from the floor and requested Blake to lift him up, which she did.

"Wait, I thought Daddy said that you can't grow a garden, cause we have Carlos cutting the grass and trimming the hedges." Blake said as she looked at Ginger for a minute, before looking back at Carly.

"Somehow, she manage to get Madam Godzilla to say yes to her." Carly explained. "Because, I told her exactly what to say."

"How did you do it?" Blake questioned.

"Well…" Ginger started to say, before explain the whole situation with a flashback.

" _Hey, Mommy, can I grow a garden in the backyard. It's for my school project, and MJ keeps on touching the plants when I swatted his hands away from them. So, can I grow them outside?" Ginger explained, as she walked into her Mom and Dad's room at the wrong time. There was a video camera aiming at the bed, along with Amanda dressed in a white towel wrapped around her body with two lingerie outfits on the bed. "Mommy, what are you doing? Are you making one of those movies that Carly and Blake has been talking about? They told me they saw this movie about a girl getting back together with this guy called a dominant, but scary people came back to haunt him and the girl. I forgot what the movie is called but it's really dark for my age. You shouldn't do them. Carly says you're boring and ugly filled with plastic and flesh like my dolls. Except for my full collection of Winx Club Believix dolls."_

" _Fuck, get out of my room!" Amanda roared. "You can have the garden, Ginger. I don't care up to this point."_

" _Okay, one more question. Where do you keep your porn and stuff?" Ginger questioned before running out the room, laughing at the joke that Carly told her to say._

"And I need to borrow your Polaroid camera, Blakey, cause I need pictures of my plants." Ginger said.

"Uh, you're gonna have to use your tablet instead and let us print it off for you." Blake answered.

"Why can't she use your camera? Even though, Carter gave it to you and it was from the 20 years ago."

"Mom yelled at me, since she was the one who broke the camera. There is no way I can repair it and I don't have the money now." Blake explained.

"What did that woman that we so called 'Mom' do now?" Carly questioned.

"She borrow my camera without my permission and then when I came home after picking up MJ from daycare, she came in my room in a white towel yelling at me about it." Blake said, before pulling out her iFruit phone to show a video recording of Amanda facing away from Blake's iFruit laptop as Blake was facing her on the red and black bed.

" _Your camera is a piece of fucking crap! Me and your father had put our efforts into it after he put warm chocolate and whipped cream on my body as he had me tied up to the fucking bed!" Amanda yelled._

" _You know what, that camera was from 20 years ago, and Carter gave it to me when I was six fucking years old!" Blake retorted. "Plus it is an expensive camera for me to have it repaired."_

" _You want to know what was expensive? Birthing you, Carly, Ginger and MJ! I had to have stitches in my vagina for a goddamn long time because each of your heads are big, just like your fucking father who is the fat gorilla he is today." Amanda yelled back._

Then Blake stop the video. "I'll show the rest later, but not in front of MJ and Gingerbread." She said, before placing her phone into her back pocket. "Show us this... amazing garden you have."

Ginger nodded before leading the way. As they walked into the backyard, next to the patio table was Ginger's small garden that was a wooden box full of potting soil and it was decorated with paint. "This is my magical garden, is it pretty?" Ginger questioned, as she stood next to the small wooden box.

"Strawberry!" MJ said pointing towards the tomato plant on the left hand side, before Carly and Blake laughed a little.

"No, Michael Jr, that's tomatoes but good try, kiddo." Carly said, before MJ clapped his small hands.

"Wow, you did a good job." Blake said, while looking at the three plants. "You have tomatoes, cucumbers and wild-" Then her teal eyes widened as she looked at the third plant that look strangely familiar.

"Blake?" Carly questioned, before looking at her twin sister who was pointing towards the third plant on the right and finally back at the small garden. Then Carly's violet eyes widened as she knew what the third plant was. "Hey, Ginny, where did you get that plant on the plant?" She questioned, after removing her eyes from it and finally look at her ten year old ginger haired sister.

"Oh, I got it from school. It was already growing before the others were." Ginger explained, before grabbing her small watering pail. "My teacher told me it was wild parsley and it's a really tall plant. Maybe Mommy and Tracey can use it in a salad for later."

As Carly and Blake both stared at the third plant which Ginger and her teacher called 'wild parsley' and they knew that it was something else besides it.


End file.
